Messed Up
by TheRealWiseGirl
Summary: Rachel's current crush, Percy Jackson becomes her step-brother whilst an old friend returns into her life. And what will Annabeth do when some red head decides to swoop in and steal Luke from her, but does she even care since she met Percy? Read to find out. Rated T for occasional swearing and suggestive themes. No demigods. Definitely Percabeth and false Lukabeth. Maybe Percypso.


**Hiii! So this is a Percabeth short story, I'm not sure how long this is going to get but I'm hoping to write at least a couple chapters.**

 **Don't forget to review and check out some of my other fanfics ^-^**

 **P.S. I'm still starting out, so go easy on me :/**

 **P.P.S. In this story Rachel and Percy are step siblings. The way that works is that Percy used to live with his mom and Paul and Poseidon got married to Rachel's mum. When this happened Percy, Rachel, her mum (I don't think it says her name anywhere in the books, but for the sake of this story let's call her Victoria because why not) and Poseidon all moved cities and now live together. I know it's kind of confusing, so if you have any questions then just leave it in the reviews and I'll answer it. Also, sorry if it's a bit OOC.**

 _ **!DISCLAIMER!**_ **: Okay, I'm only gonna do this once so pay close attention… I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, HEROES OF OLYMPUS, ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR CATCHPHRASES AND STUFF LIKE THAT. I OWN NOTHING. ZIP. NADA. IT ALL BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN. Except for this concept and storyline obviously, that's mine -_-**

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's First Day Of School**_

Yay, school. I'm actually not being sarcastic though. I mean, for me, school isn't that bad: I've always liked learning (but that's because I'm good at it), I have more than enough friends to talk to and the teachers love me because I'm the star student.

I got up and instead of getting dressed, I went to go check my phone (because priorities) and unsurprisingly I had a ton of notifications. I looked at my messages first, expecting them to be from Thalia, Silena, Piper or someone like that, but my heart almost jumped out of my chest when I saw that I got a text from Luke. Okay, let me explain. Luke, me and Thalia have been friends ever since we were little kids and I have had the biggest crush on him for, like… EVER. And I know I sound like a typical teenage girl, but I can't help it. However, ever since the last 3 years we've kind of been having this on-off relationship and it always ends with him either cheating or being an insensitive jerk, me crying, bitching about him to Thalia and then swearing that from that point onwards I hate him. Obviously that never went to plan, because he would show up the next day, I'd realise I can't live without him, he'd say sorry, I'd believe him and then repeat. Right about now you must probably be thinking: "Wow, he sounds like a dick. He must be pretty hot if you're still obsessed with him!"

Well yeah, he is, with his perfectly styled blonde hair, tan skin and toned body. His only physical imperfections seem to be a scar that stretches across his cheek and that his eyes are cold and unforgiving blue, that sometimes scare me (even though I can't really say much bed because my stormy grey eyes are probably even scarier). But he was just perfect…

I quickly snapped back into reality and checked when he sent the message: 2 minutes ago. Okay cool...

 _ **Lukeyy**_ **:** hey annie ;)

 _ **Me**_ **:** Hi Luke, what's up?

 _ **Lukeyy**_ **:** i was wandering if u need a ride 2 school

 _ **Me**_ **:** It's fine, I was just going to walk.

 _ **Lukeyy**_ **:** im coming to pick you up in an hour. See you latr babe ;)

 _ **Me**_ **:** Okay, bye

I'm would be lying if I said I didn't give my outfit any thought, but I was going to be with Luke, so I had to look good.

I ended up wearing a burgundy jumper and a black skirt with some brown ankle boots. I decided I didn't want to deal with my hair (it was being an impossible mess), so I just put it up in a pony tail without bothering to brush it.

I walked over to my mirror and even though I thought I looked nice, I wasn't entirely happy. I looked at my bare face and contemplated. I don't usually wear makeup, but I guess a little couldn't hurt. The only problem as that I didn't actually own any makeup so I would have to borrow Susan's. Ugh.

 **-** _ **Page Break -**_

 _Ding Dong_

"Shit!" I put the mascara down and grabbed my bag, swinging it over my shoulder as I raced down the stairs.

I swung the door open and there he was, leaning against the doorway with a smile on his face. His eyes widened a bit when he saw me and he smiled even bigger.

"Hey Annie, you look great" I blushed and tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear.

"I-er-erm...th-thanks." Mental facepalm. Why did I have to stutter? Luckily I don't think h took much notice to it, because he grabbed my hand and we started walking towards his car. I tried to not go beet red or jump up and down in happiness because it really wasn't a big deal. I mean we used to hold hands all the time back when we were...you know. I was grinning from ear to ear as I made my way over to shotgun where I usually sat.

I opened the door and felt my face fall. Because in my seat next to Luke was a girl. And no, the girl wasn't me (even though it should've been), it was _a really pretty girl_ with red curly hair, emerald green eyes and perfect makeup. She looked up at me and smiled, but it wasn't a normal genuine smile: it was a mocking smile, one filled with the kind of fake kindess that made me want to slap her. I glared at her and slammed the door.

Huffing, I sat at the back and gave evils to the random girl sitting in my seat.

"Oh, Annabeth this is Rachel!" Luke looked at me in the mirror with a slightly amused expression and the girl twisted in her seat to look at me.

"Hi _Annabelle_. You okay there, you look kind of… uneasy." She pouted and faked a look of concern.

I gritted my teeth. "It's _Annabeth_ and I'm perfectly fine" I turned to look at the back of Luke's head, "Luke, who's Rachel and why is she here?" I tried not to sound too defensive and jealous, but I don't think it worked because Rachel smirked and faced away from me again.

"Rachel is an old friend, who just moved here with her family and she goes to our school. This morning she texted me that she didn't know how to get to school and so I offered her a ride. You have a problem with that?" He started off being polite, but by the end his tone sounded almost harsh.

"Nope, no problem..." I muttered and we rode the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

 _ **Percy's First Day Of School**_

I banged my fist against the door of the bathroom. I swear I was 5 seconds away from peeing myself. We lived in a huge house (well, in my opinion it was huge because I used to live in a tiny apartment, but Rachel said it was way too small) with 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. Unfortunately one of them was broken for now, one was taken by my step-mum and the other by my step-sister. And then there was me, dying with nowhere to go.

"RACHELLLL! OPEN UP I'M DYYYYINGGG!" Rachel cracked open the door and glared at me. And for a second I was a bit confused. She didn't look like Rachel. When she walked into the bathroom her red hair was a frizzy mess, her freckled face was blotchy and pale and her eyelashes were practically non-existent. Now her hair was elegantly curled, her eyes were outlined in black and surrounded by thick lashes, her skin was smooth and her freckles were gone. She actually looked kind of pretty (ew gross, not in that way! I'm not perving on my step-sister thank you very much).

"What?" She snapped at me and put her hands on her waist. I seized my chance, I leaped into the bathroom, pushed her out and locked the door.

"Percy! Let me in, I'm not finished!" I heard her stomping her feet and slamming her hand against the door.

I did what I had to do and left the bathroom with Rachel glaring at me as I walked back to my room feeling triumphant. I was actually feeling quite happy but then I remembered I had to go to school and even worse: a new school.

"Hey Rach! You need a ride to school?" I didn't really want to give her a ride, but I felt bad ever since I crashed her red convertible. Hey! It wasn't my fault I stole - I mean borrowed her car and some drunk driver thought it would be funny to bump the side. And it wasn't my fault I purposely smashed into his car, drove him into a ditch and then ran off! Okay… maybe it was my fault and I should feel bad.

Rachel's head popped into my room and she smirked. "I appreciate it, but I already called Luke and he's giving me a ride."

"Luke? Your old best friend Luke? The Luke you had a crush on for like 2 years and when he asked you out he cheated on you with some bitch called Annabeth? That Luke?" I was shouting now and looking at Rachel as if she was crazy. Because she was crazy. I mean I remember how hurt she was when it happened, I barely knew her back then but it didn't take a stranger to see she was taking things badly. And even though I kinda sorta hate her sometimes, I vowed to myself and to Rachel that if I ever met Luke or Annabeth I would give them a piece of my mind.

Rachel locked eyes with me and smiled, "The very one."

And with that she left.

I know I don't have any say over what she does, especially since she doesn't like me very much but I just know that she shouldn't trust him.

* * *

 _ **Rachel's First Day Of School**_

I went to go get my handbag and stole one last glance in the mirror. Hmmm… something wasn't quite right about the clothes I was wearing. I had a white button down blouse and and navy blue shorts that were a bit tight and a pair of black wedges. You might think, _Hey that doesn't seem that bad!_ but in this case the white top was tied just above my belly-button and the shorts were so short you could barely see them. Still something wasn't right…

I unbuttoned one more button on my shirt and smiled. _There's no way Luke can resist me now_.

Speaking of devil, at that moment the doorbell rang. I rushed over, touched up my hair and opened the door.

"Ohmigosh Luke! Hi!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and took in his appearance. He was taller and more masculine but not anything crazy and his face looked just like I remembered it. Except his scar had faded slightly and his baby blue eyes seemed colder.

He hugged me back and his hands slid down to my waist, then gently pulled us apart.

"Hey Red. You look great!" His eyes looked me up and down and he smiled.

"You don't look so bad yourself!" I stroked his arm and giggled. In my opinion it was going great until I heard someone pretending to gag behind us.

"God! Get a room, or at least don't flirt with my sister right in front of me!" Percy stood leaning against the kitchen doorway with his bag swung over his shoulder. He was wearing a NY t-shirt, black jeans, some converse and a jean jacket with the sleaves rolled up to his elbows. And of course he was also wearing that stupid smirk of his. In a way I was frustrated that out of all the people _he_ was my step-brother. It's not that he was annoying (don't get me wrong, he is) but it was because I could totally have a crush on him. No it's not incest - we aren't technically related. But still… I mean he was hotter than Luke. If only…

I snapped out of my day-dream and glared at him. " _Step_ -sister actually, and shut up! I had to put up with it all your little friends coming round, so you'll have to deal with this!"

I walked out, slammed the door and walked over to Luke's car. Ugh, a Volkswagen: I forget that not everybody has as much money as me.

Luke grabbed my arm and pulled me back slightly. "Hey, by the way I have to pick up a friend along the way."

I smiled and kept walking to the car, "That's fine as long as I get shotgun."

He smiled and said, "Of course babe."

 _I've nearly got him_ , I thought to myself. "So who do we have to pick up? Anyone I know?" Luke stiffened a bit.

"Erm… well you haven't met, but I'm pretty sure you know them."

I glanced down at my nails and sighed, "Who is it?"

"Annabeth."

 _Annabeth. The Annabeth who he cheated on me with? Obviously it had to be her. It just has to be her!_

I gave him a smile and looked in the mirror.

"Okay, cool." Luke glanced at me sideways with a worried look on his face.

"Rachel, be nice." I shot him a glare and he looked back at the road nervously.

"I - I - m-mean, just don't like… you know… kill her." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Look, Rachel. I'm sorry! I was drunk and she kissed me! I had nothing to do with it, she's the one to blame!" He gave me the puppy eyes and in my defense he looked really sorry.

"I forgive you, but it _won't_ happen again." I just realised what I said and I looked over to see he was smirking.

"Are you asking me out Rachel?" I blushed and started stuttering an excuse before he silenced me with a quick peck on the lips.

"Cuz I'd be okay with that." I looked into his eyes and sighed happily, that was quick: I figured it would take at least a couple of days before I got him to like me again.

"Hey, I'll be right back." He hopped out the car and walked over to a rather big white house on our right. This must be Annabeth's house.

Luke rung the doorbell and I mentally prepared myself to see her for the first time.

The door opened and out came probably one of the prettiest girls I'd ever seen. No wonder Luke ditched me for her, she looked like a freaking model. Her hair was in a ponytail but I could see it was long, naturally blonde with big princess curls that most girls would kill to have. Including me. She was quite tall for a girl (around 5"8 maybe) and she was super skinny but she still had curves **(A/N: I'm not trying to be stereotypical or to fat-shame anyone. Just because she's skinny doesn't make her pretty. I'm not trying to make anyone feel bad, you're all beautiful)**. I couldn't see her face from where I was but I knew she was still beautiful and that she had barely any makeup. I clenched my jaw and looked at my reflection. My hair was starting to frizz and my eyes were starting to tear up and turn red. My skin was blotchy and pale under my foundation, whilst Annabeth had a bone-deep tan. I was seriously questioning myself, but then I remembered something. I am Rachel Elizabeth Dare and I _will not_ let some blonde bimbo steal _my_ Luke. Not this time.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! So that's it for the first chapter, I'll try to update as soon as I can. But please tell me what you thought of it so far and what should happen next.**

 **BTW, Percabeth meet in the next chapter! :D**

 **Also, if you're interested, this is what everyone was wearing:**

Annabeth's Outfit:  . /search?site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=980&bih=613&q=grey+jumper+with+a+skirt+tumblr&oq=grey+jumper+with+a+skirt+tumblr&gs_l=img.3...51548.67519.0.67..2546.0j8j4j1.13.0...0...1ac.1. ..2.18.2578... #imgrc=DClk49iSDxq-QM%3A

Rachel's Outfit:  . /search?site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=980&bih=613&q=grey+jumper+with+a+skirt+tumblr&oq=grey+jumper+with+a+skirt+tumblr&gs_l=img.3...51548.67519.0.67..2546.0j8j4j1.13.0...0...1ac.1. ..2.18.2578... #tbm=isch&q=tied+up+shirt+shorts+and+wedges&imgrc=4AXY81vYVkg0ZM%3A

Percy's Outfit:  . /search?site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=980&bih=613&q=grey+jumper+with+a+skirt+tumblr&oq=grey+jumper+with+a+skirt+tumblr&gs_l=img.3...51548.67519.0.67..2546.0j8j4j1.13.0...0...1ac.1. ..2.18.2578... #tbm=isch&q=urban+bad+boy+tumblr&imgrc=mxVTDu3fLRAJ1M%3A

 **See you next time! Byeeeeee ^-^**


End file.
